1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to forceps for applying clips to blood vessels to shut off the flow therethrough or therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed to provide forceps as hereinafter described in detail for applying metal clips for surgical use to blood vessels to shut off flow therethrough. The structure of the forceps only permitted movement through a few degrees from a position for receiving the clip to a position for closing the slip into clamped engagement with a blood vessel. The limited pivotal action permitted with the prior forceps made removal of blood from the forceps for cleaning very difficult.